


Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery

by charivari



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Shadowplay, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shockwave explains his latest paint job to Orion.  Shockwave/Orion Pax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery

**Author's Note:**

> It always struck me that Shockwave's paint job before he was subjected to Shadowplay was blue and red :(

"Do you like it?" the Senator asked Orion, "I was hoping you would approve."

He was referring to his current paint job. Red and blue. The question took Orion by surprise. It wasn't a topic they usually discussed.

"Uh, yes, it's very nice," he said politely.

"Nice?" the Senator frowned, "Is that all you can say to me wearing your colours."

"Wearing my..." 

Orion had assumed the choice had been coincidence. After all Shockwave changed his paint job so frequently. It was a vanity Orion didn't condemn. Compared to the corruption of the other Senators, Shockwave's vice was harmless. If he wanted to appear fashionable so be it.

But then, his current coloring had nothing to do with fashion.

"Why?" he asked Shockwave.

The Senator smiled,

"Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, Orion Pax."

The words, delivered in a soft seductive tone, brought a flush of heat beneath Orion's battlemask.

"I'm honored," he said awkwardly, "But don't you think it's a little risky, sharing a color scheme?"

Shockwave's smile faltered ever so slightly,

"Everyone knows how often I change my paint job," he said, "I don't think they would leap to conclusions."

"Still," Orion pressed, "I would feel more comfortable if you changed it to something else, just in case."

For a moment Shockwave looked rather peeved. But then he ex-vented.

"I suppose I can't be cross when you're concerned for my safety."

His smile returned,

"I will change it," he promised, "After a little while." 

Orion didn't like vagueness of that time frame. But he was distracted by Shockwave coming to press against his frame.

"For now I must insist," the Senator brought his lips very close to Orion's battlemask, "Let me enjoy my champion's colors."

**

"Remember me as I was."

Those had been Shockwave's last words, before he had taken away. Still wearing Orion's colors.


End file.
